Sasuke pingin dewasa buat Naruto
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: Don't like, don't read... no flame (yaoi)


**Summary: **Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik membicarakan orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya membuat Sasuke ke pingin dewasa. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke agar menjadi dewasa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pingin dewasa buat Naruto**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana siang hari di sekolah SMP anggrek. Para siswa laki-laki masih tak beranjak pergi untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka malah asyik ngerumpi di dalam kelas sambil duduk, dan tak pula juga mereka memakan makanan ringan yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Enak ya jadi orang dewasa, tidak perlu lagi belajar." Kata seseorang yang rambutnya menyerupai nanas.

"Enak sih enak, tapi kan kerja buat mencari uang." Jawab seseorang yang mempunyai tato segitiga.

"Kalau kita tidak di bolehin kerja karena masih bocah ingusan. Padahal kalau kerja dapet uang bisa jajan sepuasnya." Jawab seseorang yang berambut panjang.

"Dasar matre lu, Neji. Tapi itu tergantung, soalnya banyak yang gajinya kecil." Jawab seseorang berambut raven.

Neji hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengambil cemilan yang terletak di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa?" Kata Neji.

"Sepertinya hanya buang-buang waktu saja." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Hingga rambut yang menyerupai buah nanas ikut buka suara. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja, kan lumayan merasaiin jadi dewasa. Biasanya pacar-pacar kita menyukai laki-laki dewasa kan?"

"Wah ide bagus tuh. Siapa tahu pacarku makin sayang padaku." Kata Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, jangan asal setuju dengan ide begituan." Kata Sasuke yang masih dengan nada ketus.

"Oh iya, ya sepertinya ada yang iri nih. Karena di sini ada orang yang belum DE-WA-SA." Kata Neji sambil mengeja.

"Urusai." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

Melihat wajah kesal Sasuke malah membuat teman-temannya terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya Sas, sebentar lagi jam 3. Apa kamu tidak mau ketemu pacar manismu di taman bermain." Kata Neji.

"Oh my good, gara-gara kalian aku lupa ketumu sama my love." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari pergi.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas setelah kepergian Sasuke. "Lugu dan polosnya kelewatan amat tuh Sasuke. Padahal sudah kelas satu smp malah memacari anak kelas 6 sd."

"Bahkan pacarnya juga sama-sama polos nan lugu, tapi manis loh." Kata Kiba.

"Aku heran kenapa pacar Sasuke semanis itu tidak memilihku? Padahal jelas-jelas aku jauh lebih ganteng." Kata Neji.

"Busyet dah. Masa loe mau jadi maniac seperti Sasuke yang suka sama bocah sd. Cari yang sesuai donk." Kata Kiba

Neji hanya diam dan mengambil cemilan. Saat sudah menyentuh bungkusan cemilan, cemilan itu malah diambil seseorang.

Neji segera berdiri dan melihat siapa yang mengambil cemilan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ngapain lo balik?" Tanya Neji agak was was.

"Cuma mengambil ini.. Ini... Dan ini..." Jawab Sasuke yang mengambil cemilan.

'Syukur dia tak mendengar omongan tadi.' Bati Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi dulu, dan kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang. Soalnya satpam sekolah yang bernama Maito Guy meminta kita segera pulang, kalau tidak kita bakal dengar omongannya yang selalu mengatakan semangat masa muda." Kata Sasuke yang kini memasukan semua cemilan ke dalam tas lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Oh" kata mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mereka baru sadar bahwa semua cemilan milik mereka telah di bawa lari oleh Sasuke. Mereka semua segera pergi keluar dengan membawa tas mereka masing- masing.

"Sasuke.. Kam*ret loe... Balikin cemilan gue!" Kata Shikamaru sambil berlari.

"Makananku mau di bawa lari kemana?!" Kata Kiba.

"Woii, Sasuke... Balikin makanan gue. Tuh makanan mau gue jual lagi!" Kata Neji.

.

.

.

Di taman maskot seorang bocah sd dengan rambut kuning jabrik terus duduk di atas ayunan sambil ngomong sendiri dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menjahuinya.

"Telat... Telat... Telat... Sasu nii baka! Kenapa kamu selalu telat terus! Kamu mau Naru putusin nih ceritanya. Lihat saja nanti, kalau ketemu bakalan Naru kasih hadiah dimana kamu gak bisa telat lagi. Fufufufu." Kata Naruto dengan evil smirknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Naru, sayang." Kata Sasuke melambai-lambai tepat di tengah jalan dan menuju ke arah Naruto. Sukses membuat Naruto menutup mukanya dengan ke dua tangannya. 'Sasu nii bikin Naru malu. Bisa-biasanya dia melambai tangan dan memanggil nama Naru. Apa dia mau bikin Naru malu?' Batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah polos dan senyumannya yang manis.

"Naru sayang maaf Sasu nii telat soalnya tadi lagi di tahan sama Neji." Kata Sasuke dengan cengar-cengir.

Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduk di ayunannya dan menjewer pipi Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

"I... Ittai.. Sakitt Naru..." Kata Sasuke kesakitan.

Naruto malah menulikan pendengarannya dan menjewer pipi Sasuke. "Kamu bikin Naru malu. Kapan sih kamu dewasa Sasu nii?" Kata Naruto dan melepaskan jewerannya, sedangkan Sasuke malah mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

"Kita masih anak sekolahan, jadi ya kita pacaran juga harus ngikutin trend kita." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi Naru pingin punya pacar yang dewasa, Sasu nii." Kata Naruto sambil melototin Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuka isi tasnya. Naruto hanya melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Kita makan dulu Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan cemilan hasil mengambil cemilan teman-temannya.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihat cemilan dan langsung mendekati Sasuke. Dan memakan cemilan Sasuke dengan senang, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku harus menjadi dewasa biar Naruto makin cinta padaku.'

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai kencan dan mengatar Naruto pulang, Sasuke pun segera pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke hanya membuang asal tasnya dan merabahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Aku harus jadi dewasa, tapi bagaimana caranya jadi dewasa? Masa harus meminta tolong sama satpam sekolah yang hijau untuk di ajari jadi dewasa? Tidak... Tidak.. Tidak.. Yang ada nanti aku di ajarkan memakai pakaian serba hijau. Kalau minta tolong sama author yang ada bakalan diapa-apain nanti... Oh Tuhan adakah cara agar aku bisa menjadi dewasa?" Kata Sasuke melankolis.

"Dewasa... Dewasa... Dewasa... Oh iya. Kenapa tidak masuk saja ke kamar Itachi nii, toh Itachi nii juga orang dewasa walau masih kuliah." Kata Sasuke senang.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk ke kamar Itachi.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke berada tepat di depan kamar Itachi, bukannya masuk malah diam disana dan membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan agar tak ketahuan.

Setelah pintu sedikit terbuka, Sasuke melihat dari celah tersebut dan melihat kamar Itachi tak ada orang.

"Kesempatan." Kata Sasuke senang dan langsung masuk kamar Itachi dan melihat sekeliling kamar Itachi.

Perhatian Sasuke saat ini adalah meja belajar Itachi yang di penuhi oleh beberapa buku dan kaset.

Sasuke segera mendekati meja belajar Itachi dan melihat buku-buku.

"Icha Icha Paradise? Judul buku yang aneh." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengambil buku tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kemejanya.

"Sebaiknya ambil saja buku Itachi yang aneh-aneh."

Sampai Sasuke melihat kaset dengan tulisan bokep dan blue film.

"Bokep? Blue film? Film apaan tuch baru dengar nama film. Tapi perasaanku tidak ada judul film yang ada di putar di bioskop 21." Kata Sasuke menghernyit heran. "Ah, ambil saja, nanti juga bakal tahu tuh seperti apa filmnya."

Sampai ada seseorang masuk ke dalam tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke. Orang itu mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke riplek terkejut dan menjauh.

"Itachi nii! Jangan ngagetin aku donk!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ahahahaha maaf.. Maaf.. Habisnya ngapain kamu masuk kamar aniki, otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar Itachi tak marah. 'Bagaimana nih? Kalau bilang jujur kira Itachi nii marah gak? Kalau bohong, apa alasannya?' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kata Itachi masih senyum.

"Be... Begini kak, bagaimana caranya menjadi dewasa?" Kata Sasuke.

Itachi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kamu cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri saja." Kata Itachi ramah.

"Tapi Naruto malah bilang aku belum dewasa dan masih kekanak-kanakkan." Kata Sasuke dengan bibir sedikit di majukan.

'Kamu bukannya kekanak-kanakan, tapi polos bin lugu se indonesia.' Batin Itachi mengingat sifat Sasuke.

"Ayolah aniki ku sayang,,, beritahu bagaimana caranya menjadi dewasa?" Kata Sasuke melas.

Itachi hanya bisa memegang dahinya memikirkan alasannya yang tepat. "Yang di namakan menjadi dewasa itu mungkin bagaimana cara kita menyanyangi seseorang." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi heran tak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya tepat ke depan mejan belajar Itachi dan memandang dua kaset yang bertulisan bokep dan blue film.

"Itachi nii, ini kaset apa? Boleh aku pinjam." Kata Sasuke sambile menunjuk dua kaset yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

Itachi langsung mebatu melihat Sasuke menunjuk kaset film yang hanya khusus untuknya.

"Itu cu... Cuma kaset rongsokan kok." Kata Itachi tergagap-gagap.

"Oh, lalu apa arti bokep?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"I... Itu artinya sering ja... Jalan- jalan ke bali." Kata Itachi.

"Oh.. Lalu apa maksud dari blue film? Blue film itu kan artinya film biru, tapi apa maksdunya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A... Artinya tentang film bidadari dari langit ketujuh turun ke bumi." Kata Itachi. "Nah, sudah kan nanya-nanya nya yuk kita makan di dapur. Sebelum makan, kamu mandi dulu ya Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar Itachi.

"Selamat, selamat. Untung saja tidak ngajarin hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke akan belajar yang tidak-tidak dari buku yang diambil dan di selipkannya di dalam kemeja sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Susana pagi hari di sekolah smp anggrek tepatnya di dalam kelas 1b semua para siswa-siswi heboh melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Bagaimana tak heboh? Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa ceria, murah senyum dan selalu menyapa duluan kini hanya memasang wajah stoic yang terlihat tampan dan menanggapi sapaan teman-temannya hanya dengan "hn".

Bisik-bisik para siswa-siswi hnya membicarakan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi agak cool, keren, ganteng, dan terlihat dewasa banget.

"Uwaaa cakep banget Sasuke, coba aku tahu dia bisa begitu mungkin sudah jadi pacarku." Kata siswi yang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah stoic.

'Wah, buku yang kupelajari semalaman suntuk ada gunanya juga rupanya. Yes... Yes... Yes... Naruto pasti senang dengan perubahanku ini.' Batin Sasuke senang bukan main.

Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya hanya diam tak bersuara.

**BRAAK**

Seseorang langsung menggebrak meja Sasuke dengan wajah eer- menakutkan.

"Sasuke, seenaknya saja kamu mengambil cemilanku, apa kau tahu tuh cemilan mau kujual tau!" Kata Neji yang datang-datang menggebrak meja Sasuke dan membahas masalah kemarin.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat malah membuat Neji kesal.

"Huueeeeeee Sasuke jahat ngambil cemilanku." Kata Kiba yang entah kenapa suaranya agak terisak seperti menangis.

Shikamaru malah menatap tajam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak peduli. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai guru Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas.

*skip time

Saat ini, jam pelajaran semua siswa - siswi mengerjakan tugas, sedangkan Sasuke? Tak usah di tanya. Tokoh utama kita di sini sangat pintar, saking pintarnya dia sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan cepat dan pastinya sempurna.

Sasuke malah saat ini membaca buku icha icha paradise yang di ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari kamar aniki tercintanya.

'Banyak kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti. Kalau aku tidak mengerti aku tidak akan bisa dewasa demi Narutoku.' Batin Sasuke.

Sampai Sasuke memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas dan menganggkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar guru Kurenai melihat.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya guru Kurenai.

"Bu, saya mau nanya beberapa kalimat yang tidak saya mengerti, ibu mau kan mengartikannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Silahkan." Kata Guru Kurenai. 'Baru kali ini Sasuke bertanya biasanya cuma melihat sambil cengar-cengir.' Batin guru kurenai.

"Apa sih bu arti ngetot." Kata Sasuke sukses bikin Guru Kurenai cengo tak percaya bahkan Shikamaru juga ikut-ikutan cengo dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Guru Kurenai hanya bisa keringat dingin bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaan muridnya ini. "I... Itu artinya se... Sering push up." Kata Guru Kurenai yang pastinya bohong.

"Kalau begitu Bu, apa artinya bersetubuh?" Kata Shikamaru pura-pura tak tahu apa maksdunya padahal sebenarnya Shikamaru tahu betul apa artinya?

Guru Kurenai hanya menatap tak percaya bahwa dua murid teladannya bisa tahu dua kata itu. "I... Itu artinya se... Sering berolahraga." Kata guru Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu bu, apa artinya kumpul kebo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I... Itu namanya emm... Hewan-hewan seperti sapi atau kerbau berkumpul." Kata guru Kurenai.

"Lalu mimpi basah itu apa bu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"I... Itu na... Namanya ngompol.." Jawab guru Kurenai 'kenapa murid-muridku bisa tahu kata-kata begitu?'

"Hentai itu apa bu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu ti... Tiduran." Jawab guru Kurenai 'kenapa murid-muridku bisa tahu kata-kata begitu?'

Teng

Teng

Teng

Bunyi suara lonceng berakhir membuat guru Kurenai bernafas lega untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan duo muridnya.

.

.

.

"Sas, loe mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa lu ganti uang dari cemilan yang lu bawa kemarin." Kata Neji memperingati Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hati-hati Sasuke." Kata Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aahh~ Sasuke sepertinya akan sedikit dewasa." Kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

"Dewasa di bagian mana? Dia malah jadi kutu buku begitu." Kata Neji.

"Jelas-jelas kita ini saja yang dewasa." Kata Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya membantin melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini. 'Sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang kalian. Tapi yang ku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai berbuat jauh ke pada Naruto?' Batin Shikamaru sambil memijit kening kepalanya.

.

.

.

Bukannya pulang ke rumah Sasuke malah pergi ke toko kaset dan melihat sekeliling isi toko.

'Bokep dan blue film. Dua film yang dikatakan Itachi tadi malam. Aku harus mendapatkan dua kaset itu bagaimanpun caranya. Kalau masuk ke kamar aniki dan mengambil dua kaset tuh pasti bakalan ketahuan.' Batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan kaset-kaset yang berjejer di hadapannya. Sampai petugas toko menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dek mau nyari kaset apa." Kata penjaga toko.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dengan wajah stoicnya, dan memperhatikan nama penjaga toko yang tertera di baju.

'Kakuzu? Nama apaan tuch?' Batin Sasuke dan langsung melihat wajah penjaga toko. "Maaf pak, apa anda menjual kaset bokep dan blue film" kata Sasuke datar dan membuat para pembeli menatap Sasuke heran. Sedangkan penjaga toko hanya sweatdrop.

"Dek, itu film untuk orang dewasa. Adek tidak boleh menonton film yang seperti itu." Kata Kakuzu.

"Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat untuk dua kaset tersebut." Kata Sasuke datar dan menatap penjaga toko.

Mendengar kata Sasuke akan membayar dua kali lipat membuat Kazuku selaku penjaga toko segera mencari kaset bokep dan blue film.

"Mau yang hentai atau yang sesama jenis?" Tanya kakuzu

"Sesama jenis." Jawab Sasuke mengingat dia mempunyai kekasih sama gender.

"Nach adek mau kaset yang badannya bohai atau yang peripek?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Lha, bukannya bokep itu film tentang Jalan- jalan ke bali dan blue film itu tentang bidadari dari langit ketujuh turun ke bumi." Kata Sasuke datar.

Kakuzu yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. 'Nih bocah mau beli kaset begituan tapi tidak tahu itu film. Mimpi apa gue punya pembeli bocah ingusan yang kepingin nonton?' Batin Kakuzu tak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Daripada pusing Kakuzu menyerahkan Sasuke kaset polos tak bergambar apa-apa. "Ini kaset bokep dan ini kaset blue filmnya." Kata Kakuzu. 'Padahal bokep dan blue film sama saja.' Batin Kakuzu, lalu Sasuke segera memberi uang pada Kakuzu.

Sasuke langsung membayarnya dan mengambil belanjaannya. 'Akhirnya kebeli juga kaset yang sama dengan milik kakak... Yessssss... Dengan begini Naruto makin sayang denganku. Aku harus meniru aniki agar kelihatan dewasa.' Batin Sasuke bersenang ria.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, bukannya mandi dan ganti baju ini malah mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan menonton televisi dengan kagum melihat dua pria sedang berlemon ria.

"Jadi orang dewasa selalu melakukan itu sama kekasihnya di ranjang berdua. Keren, pokoknya besok aku harus melakukan itu biar Naruto tidak ngembek dan makin sayang sama aku." Kata Sasuke senang.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari minggu, Sasuke berserta keluarganya kini sarapan di meja makan dengan tenang dan membatin 'kenapa Sasuke diam saja? Biasanya selalu berbicara dan selalu tersenyum? Kenapa malah jadi pendiam begini?' Batin keluarga Sasuke yang melihat Sasuke makan dengan tenang. Sasuke yang menyadari menjadi objek tontonan keluarganya langsung berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan wajah masih stoic.

"Ahahaha tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata keluarga Sasuke kompak.

"Hn"

Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke yang merasa suasana di sini agak sunyi sampai suara jangrik kedenegaran memulai pembicaraan. "Sasuke, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kata ibu Kushina hari ini kau akan menginap di sana, katanya untuk menemani Naruto karena kedua orang tuanya ada urusan pekerjaan." Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak suka saat malam hari hentai, Naruto malah mengigau.. Dan pagi harinya Naruto mimpi basah dan terpaksa aku yang mencuci." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Fugaku tersedak mendengarnya saat makan, Itachi bersyukur belum memakan makanan, dan Mikoto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sampai nyamuk dan lalat masuk ke dalam.

"Sa... Sasuke, kamu menyukai Naruto waktu dimana?" Tanya Itachi untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau tidak salah di bokep lalu mengajaknya berkenalan dan Naruto itu punya wajah seperti artis blue film" kata Sasuke bikin keluarga Uchiha yang mendengarnya mentatap horor pada Sasuke. 'Ja.. Jadi Naruto itu seperti itu? Ya tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang dididik oleh Minato dan Kushina?' Batin mereka kompak yang sepertinya salah paham dalam maksud perkataan Sasuke, ya sudalah.

"Seperti sudah saatnya aku ke rumah Naruto sekalian mau mengajaknya bersetubuh." Kata Sasuke menyudahi makannya lalu mengambil gelasnya dan meminum.

Sasuke segera masuk kembali ke kamar dan mengambil tas yang sudah terisi baju dan kaset+buku yang ngajarin tidak-tidak. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha yang masih ada di ruang makan atau lebih tepatnya masih di meja makan tak percaya bahwa anaknya tahu kata-kata itu dan sudah mempraktekkannya pada Naruto sebenarnya sih belum ahahahaha #plakk

Sampai Sasuke sudah pergi dari rumahnya dan menunju ke rumah Naruto, keluarga Uchiha sepertinya masih membeo tak percaya sampai. Fugaku memulai bicara. "Anakku polos bin lugu sudah tak perjaka lagi, lalu siapa yang jadi ukenya?" Kata Fugaku mellow mellow.

"Kurasa Sasuke yang jadi ukenya mengingat betapa polos dan lugunya Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto walau masih bocah sd tapi dia bersifat layaknya berandalan anak smp." Kata Itachi.

"Anakku jadi uke bocah sd, kenapa Sasuke yang sudah smp masih saja polos bin lugu seperti anak sd,, kepera- maksudku keperjakaan anakku telah di renggut oleh bocah sd." Kata Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu hubungan mereka harus kita kasih tahu pada Kushina." Kata Fugaku.

"Eeiitt tunggu sebentar, anakku laki-laki, Naruto laki-laki dan aku fujioshi sejati tidak melihat lemon mereka? Aku tidak melihat mereka berlemonan ria? Tidakkk! Aku belum membeli handycam,,, aku harus beli sekarang juga untuk merekam adegan lemon mereka." Kata Mikoto girang yang sukses bikin Fugaku maupun Itachi bergedik ngeri sambil membantin 'aku lupa ada Fujioshi yang rela menjadikan anak sendiri sebagai objek kepuasaannya.'

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto dan melihat Naruto duduk sambil jongkok. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke ada langsung berdiri dan mengampirinya.

"Telat! Kalau begini gak bisa joging kan kalau sudah kesiangan dikit!" Bentak Naruto.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke singkat dan padat.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan tasmu itu. Kita akan segera ke pengambilan daging kurban untuk jadi makanan kita nanti malam. Dan tugasmu setelah mendapatkan daging itu harus memasaknya yang enak buat aku makan nanti siang." Kata Naruto.

"Hn"

"Tumben sekali kau tidak banyak kata-kata? Baguslah kau jadi sedikit kelihatan dewasa." Kata Naruto sedangkan Sasuke malah bersenang-senang ria dalam hatinya.

Sasuke segera meletakkan tasnya di depan rumah Naruto dan segera ikut Naruto mengambil daging kurban.

.

.

.

Sasuke maupun Naruto yang berada di taman gazebo menunggu mendapatkan daging kurban, sedangkan Sasuke malah melihat kerumunan orang.

"Nar, coba kita lihat ke sana. Soalnya di sana banyak orang." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya... Iya.. Aku juga penasaran kenapa banyak orang disana." Kata Naruto dan langsung menggengam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke malah senang berbunga-bunga tapi tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sesampainya di sana Sasuke agak bergedik ngeri melihat satpam hijaunya ada di sini. Pak satpam itu malah melihat ke arah Sasuke sambil memamerkan gigi putih nya.

'Kenapa ada manusia hijau di sini? Habis lah aku.' Batin Sasuke sambil keringat dingin.

"Ahhh... Anak telat ada di sini? Ayo kemari ke sini, di sini ada sapi yang mau di sembelih." Kata pak satpam sekolah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung segera berjalan kesana tuk melihat sapi, tapi sesudah melihat dua ekor sapi yang akan di kurban Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kumpul kebo" kata Sasuke dan mendapat sorotan dari orang sekitar. Naruto malah melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Pak satpam yang ada di sana segera tertawa dengan keringat dingin hanya untuk bermaksud peralihan orang tak te arahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ahahaha.. Anak telat (Sasuke) sebaiknya kau ikut aku berolahraga... Gi.. Gimana kalau kita push up di tempat?" Tanya pak satpam itu dengan gagap.

"Saya tak mau ngetot, bikin pegal saja." Kata Sasuke datar dan stoic bikin orang-orang di sana memandang pak saptam sekolah dengan wajah err- gimana gitu, sampai salah satu orang disana mengucapkan sesuatu. "Pak, anda mengajarkan sesuatu hal yang tak patut untuk anak-anak." Kata orang itu.

"Tu- tunggu sebentar I.. Ini salah paham"kata pak satpam ingin membela diri sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dan hanya diam sampai nomor kupon Naruto di panggil untuk mengambil daging kurban.

"Sasuke, kita sudah di panggil. Yuk ambil daging." Kata Naruto sambil menggengam tangan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sedakang pak satpam sekolah Sasuke terpaksa di introgasi oleh para orang-orang di sana karena mereka mengira bahwa pak satpam mengajari hal-hal yang tak sepatutnya untuk anak-anak, dan sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke melupakan nasib pak satpam.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan pulang menunju rumah Naruto, Naruto malah berjalan cepat karena tak sabar memakan hasil masakan Sasuke yang sangat menyampai kemampuan ibunya dalam memasak.

"Naru, jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Kata Sasuke memperingati Naruto, tapi Naruto malah cuek dan terus berjalan sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

**BRUKK**

"I.. Ittai" kata Naruto sedikit sakit, sedangkan orang yang di tabrak Naruto malah tidak sakit.

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Mengajak beratem loe bocah." Kata orang yang di tabrak Naruto.

"Maafkan dia." Kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naruto. "Naru kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto.

"Hei, kalian anggap aku ini apa?! Ngajak berkelahi loe bocah!" Kata orang yang di tabrak oleh Naruto.

Naru yang mendengar beratem langsung bekata lantang. "Sini loe kemari, dasar panda tak beralis." Kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Menarik, tapi kalau lu kalah, loe harus main sama gue rubah!" Kata orang itu.

"Baik" kata Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Orang itu langsung mencoba memukul Naruto, Naruto yang tahu hal itu segera mengelak tapi malah di dorong Sasuke dan alhasil malah Sasuke yang kena pukulan orang tersebut.

"TEME! You idiots!" Bentak Naruto kesal karena menggangu strateginya.

"Urusai, Dobe. Dilihat baik-baik, manusia panda ini seumuran denganku jadi biar aku yang melawannya." Kata Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Bodoh! Sasu nii gak bakat mukul orang, yang punya bakat itu aku!" Bentak Naruto mengingat bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terluka." Kata Sasuke sok dan langsung meninju pemuda berambut merah, tapi berhasil dihidarinya dan pemuda itu malah berhasil memukul Sasuke sampai memerah di pipinya.

Naruto yang melihatnya mau tak mau terpaksa mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu dan memukul lehernya kuat-kuat dengan wajah err- menakutkan. "Berani sekali kau memukulnya" kata Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke jangan ditanya malah menatap tak percaya Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah itu jatuh tersungkur ke bawah, dan Naruto malah mendekati Sasuke lalu menggendong Sasuke.

"Na.. Naruto"

"Berisik! Sudah tahu tidak bisa berkelahi malah sok-sokkan melindungi Naru, dasar Sasu nii BAKA!" Bentak Naru.

"Aku takut kau terluka."

"Terluka? Justru Sasu nii lah yang terluka!"

"Hn"

Hening tak ada lagi yang lagi percakapan, Naruto hanya menggendong Sasuke menunju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di dalam kamar Naruto dengan keadaan Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengeluh ke sakitan di kala Naruto mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Sa... Sakit Naru." Kata Sasuke

"Siapa suruh coba menolong Naru?"

"Sasu nii hanya ingin terlihat dewasa kok di hadapan Naru."

Urat berkudat muncul di dahi Naruto dan menyudahi menggobati luka Sasuke. Tanpa berperasaan, Naruto menjitak dati Sasuke kesal.

"Ittai!"

"Kau sudah kelihatan dewasa Sasu nii." Kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya diam tapi dalam hati senang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Dan sekarang tugas Sasu nii, buatkan aku makanan." Kata Naruto sok ngeboss.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk, tapi Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Naru, sebelum makan bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kalau ingin kelihatan dewasa di hadapan pacarnya harus melakukan sesuatu, Naru kamu tahu kan?"

"Te- tentu saja Naru tahu." Kata Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu di coba." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto hanya diam karena tak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dan menggelitik bibir atas Naruto agar membuka bibirnya.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya, lidah Sasuke segera melesat masuk kedalam bibir Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari dalam mulut Naruto tak luput pula Naruto ikut menyentuh lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Setelah mereka selasai berciuman, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya.

"Sa.. Sasu nii." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita akan melakukan apa yang sering dilakukan orang dewasa. Aku tahu caranya lebih rinci saat membaca buku icha icha paradise dan tahu cara mempraktekkannya saat menonton film bokep dan blue film. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa terlihat dewasa di matamu, Naru." Kata Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto untuk tidur di ranjang dan mempraktekkan apa yang sudah di pelajari dalam buku icha icha paradise dan film2 bokep.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Akhirnya ke publish juga,, gomen klw crtanya kurang menarik and gak sesuai janji di publish...

Gomen tak ada lemon.

Di sini misa tegaskan, uke sebenarnya adalah Naruto.

Pasangan SasuNaru di sini adlah orang polos dan lugu.. Dan di sini peran Naruto bisa berkelahi, sedangkan Sasuke adalah murid smp yang tidak bisa berkelahi.

Dan semoga kalian suka fic ini, no flame..

Berhubung bulan puasa, misa-kun ucapkan selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


End file.
